Jaywalker, Hebrews it, and Other TERRIBLE Puns!
by TheComingofEpic
Summary: *Part 2 out of 7 of Ashley's Epic Week of One-shots* It's just a 'regular' Wednesday in Ninjago and one little joke makes everyone laugh, get confused, sigh, get hurt, and etc! WARNING: READING THIS MAY MAKE YOU CRY, LAUGH, OR GET MAD! You know why? Because 7 days without puns makes one weak!


**You guys know me so be ready to groan, facepalm, or whatever! ENJOY!**

* * *

Jay and Zane were walking through Ninjago City on a Wednesday morning. Once they reach the end of Sunset Blvd. The light turned green but Jay crossed anyway.

Soon car were demolished, stores were on fire, and people were screaming and crying.

"OH SHOOT!" Jay screamed.

Zane smirked, "I guess you can say you're a JAYWALKER!"

Zane turned around and starting running back to the Bounty and leaving Jay in the mist of the accident.

* * *

Cole was on the couch taking a nap. Kai and Lloyd ran in front of the couch and started to snicker. That's when Kai grabbed Cole and threw him on the floor.

"WHAT THE HECK WAS THAT FOR?!" Cole screamed at the two.

"THEY'RE COMING!" Lloyd screamed.

"WHO?!" Cole screamed again.

Kai started to cry, "They've been searching for you for MANY years! They are almost out of you. They took the others and made everyone run on them! Cole. They are going to kill you."

"...What?" Cole asked.

"Yeah but don't worry. When we need gas for the bounty we'll make sure we go to BP so you'll be right in the bounty!" Lloyd said.

That's when Kai and Lloyd started to laugh and ran onto the training deck leaving Cole confused.

* * *

Sensei Wu sat down in the kitchen and started to pour milk and cereal in a bowl. That's when Cole walked into the kitchen.

"Hey Sensei. I wouldn't eat that cereal if I were you."

Sensei looked at Cole, "Why?"

Cole replied, "I dyed it black!"

Sensei Wu looked at the bowl and saw that everything turned black. Even the milk!

"So you're a Cereal Killer?"

Cole started to laugh manically and ran out of the kitchen leaving Sensei with his black breakfast.

Sensei shook his head, "And they wonder why they're 9 waffles..."

* * *

Jay walked back onto the Bounty and ran into Lloyd.

"Hey Lloyd. Do you know how Sensei makes his tea?"

Lloyd had a surprised look on his face, "How?"

"HEBREWS IT!" Jay replied.

Lloyd watched as Jay ran into the bridge laughing like a manic. After a few minutes Lloyd's eyes got big.

"WOW JAY. JUST WOW."

* * *

Misako went into Garmadon's room and saw her husband on his bed.

"Garmadon. Why did you stop working as a banker?"

Garmadon looked up at his wife, "Because I lost interest."

* * *

Garmadon ran into the Living Room to see Dareth on the couch.

"DARETH! A CARTOONIST DIED IN HIS HOME!"

Dareth replied, "I know. The details are very sketchy."

* * *

Zane went to the Movies to meet up with Captain Soto.

"Hi Soto. Why don't you like my hairstyle again?" Zane questioned the pirate.

"Because Pajama Man. Sea captains DON'T like Crew Cuts."

* * *

Skales slithered into Gale Gossip's house that evening. When Gale noticed she screamed for help.

"Hey Gale Gossip."

"WHAT?!"

"A gossip is someone with a great sense of rumor."

Skales started to laugh hysterically and jumped out of her window.

* * *

Principal Nick was teaching the class math at Darkely's. They were learning geometry.

Brad raised his hand, "Principal Nick. Why do we have to learn geometry?!"

"Without geometry life is pointless." He replied.

That's when the whole class broke out into fits of laughter.

* * *

Kai walked into Sensei's room to see Sensei Wu searching for a word in a dictionary.

"Sensei, what's the meaning of will?" Kai asked.

Sensei responded, "Let me look it up."

Kai started to laugh, "C'mon it's a dead giveaway!"

Sensei threw Kai out of his room.

* * *

Skaildor and Fangtom were drinking in a Serpentine bar. After six root beer floats Skaildor asked Fangtom a question.

"Hey Fangtom."

"Yeah."

"Is it true that Saudi Arabia DOESN'T have an mental illnesses there?"

"Yep. They have NOMAD people living there."

* * *

Garmadon walked into the kitchen to take care of the 5 o'clock inferno only to see Cole making bread.

"COLE WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!" Garmadon asked.

"Zane traded recipes with me!" Cole replied.

"Why?"

"Trading with each other puts us on a knead-to-know basis!"

* * *

Rufus and Dareth were in Barnes and Nobles when Rufus popped the question.

"What did you're girlfriend tell you last night?"

"She came back from her math professor job..."

"Yeah and..."

Dareth sighed, "See said I was just average. She was being mean!"

Rufus started to laugh hysterically and left Dareth full of confusion.

* * *

Kai sat down next to Misako on the couch. Kai saw that she was watching a Honda commercial.

"Hey Misako how did your Dad die again?"

"He drove his expensive car into a tree to see how the Mercedes Bends."

Kai started to laugh which earned him a glare from here.

Misako threw Kai into the Guys' Room.

* * *

Sensei walked onto the training deck and saw Cole punching a punching bag.

"Hey Cole."

"Yes Sensei."

"What did your Dad say when he divorced your mother?"

"He said to some people marriage is a word...to others it's a sentence."

Sensei fell on the floor and started to die of laughter.

* * *

Lloyd walked into the kitchen and saw Zane holding a fire extinguisher.

"Zane, what's Atheism?"

"It's a non-prophet organization."

* * *

Jay walked into Nya's room and saw her designing a new exo-suit.

"Nya how poor were you growing up?" Jay asked.

Nya looked at her boyfriend, "We were so poor while I was growing up that we couldn't even afford to pay attention!"

A few minutes later Jay was thrown into a closet because he was attracting hyenas.

* * *

Skaildor was in Ninjago's National Garden with Skales.

"Why are we in a garden?!" Skales asked.

Skaildor replied, "Gardeners know the ground rules."

* * *

Skales slithered up to Skaildor who was sitting on the couch watching the News.

"DID YOU HERE ABOUT THE EARTHQUAKE IN WASHINGTON?!"

Skaildor smirked, "That was OBVIOUSLY the government's fault!"

* * *

Sensei Wu ran up to Lloyd.

"WHAT'S WITH ALL THE PUNS?!"

Lloyd laughed, "7 days without puns makes one weak!"

Sensei slapped Lloyd and ran away.

* * *

**Guys. Take a breath if you laughed TOO HARD. XD**

**Did you like?**

**Have any request?**

**Which one was your favorite?**

**Anyway BYE!**


End file.
